


Naked and Wanting

by CynicalMistrust



Series: Always [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: Andrew hummed softly as he watched and ran his fingers through Neil's hair. He wouldn't last long, he rarely did first thing in the morning, but for the moment he was more interested in watching Neil. In filing away the small details. How Neil's hair was an utter mess from just getting out of bed, the way his lashes looked soft and dark against his skin, the way his cheeks hollowed as he wiggled his tongue and sucked in an eager desire to please.“389 percent,” Andrew muttered.Neil opened his eyes, looking up at Andrew with more fond amusement than should have been possible.





	Naked and Wanting

Andrew stared out the window over the sink as he filled the coffee pot with water. The sky was grey and overcast and fall would be giving way to winter soon. Not that he cared, though the cold was less of a nuisance than blistering heat.

He heard Neil come into the kitchen a few moments before he felt the other's heat behind him. He had more than enough time to move away before Neil's lips found his neck. He tilted his head just enough he knew Neil would take it as open invitation and shut the water off.

He didn't try to pull away, closing his eyes as Neil's lips traveled up one side of his neck, across the back, and down the other. Shivers traveled through his body with each kiss and he didn't bother hiding how those light touches affected his breathing.

Neil moved his lips to Andrew's ear and lightly bit the lobe. “Morning.”

Andrew grunted in response and pulled away to dump the water in the pot, hitting the button to get the coffee brewing. When he turned, Neil was still by the sink, watching him with a familiar expression. Someone was horny.

“Can I suck you off?” Neil asked.

Andrew shifted enough to lean back comfortably in the corner of the counter. He propped his elbows on the granite tops and flicked his fingers at Neil to beckon him closer.

Neil smiled and stepped towards him, leaning in for his usual morning kiss before dropping gracelessly to his knees. He didn't waste time with foreplay, hooking his fingers in Andrew's sweats and pulling them down enough to free him. He glanced up at Andrew, meeting his eyes as he kissed the tip of Andrew's erection before carefully wrapping his lips around it.

Andrew took a slow breath as he watched. He didn't miss the way Neil shifted and clasped his hands against his lower back. He knew it had less to do with their dwindling boundaries and more to do with Neil's deep-seated need to be able to give up control once in a while.

Neil's “kinks” had presented themselves slowly through their repeated trials and errors as they worked to get a solid foundation beneath them, but they'd worked the kinks into this “thing” between them like they did everything else. If anything, it made things a tad more interesting.

Andrew watched Neil carefully work his mouth open to swallow as much as he could fit. Once Neil was settled, he reached down, sliding his fingers into Neil's hair.

Neil almost purred, eyes fluttering shut as he tipped his head back. He swallowed until Andrew hit the back of his throat and then stilled.

Andrew flexed his fingers, curling in a loose grip. “You're not sucking.”

Neil's lips twitched in as much of a smile as he could manage before he got to work. He was an amazing sight - his lips stretched wide, with a flush just starting to form on his cheeks as his own arousal grew.

Andrew hummed softly as he watched and ran his fingers through Neil's hair. He wouldn't last long, he rarely did first thing in the morning, but for the moment he was more interested in watching Neil. In filing away the small details. How Neil's hair was an utter mess from just getting out of bed, the way his lashes looked soft and dark against his skin, the way his cheeks hollowed as he wiggled his tongue and sucked in an eager desire to please.

“389 percent,” Andrew muttered.

Neil opened his eyes, looking up at Andrew with more fond amusement than should have been possible. He pushed forward, taking Andrew into his throat and holding him there.

Andrew hissed, curling his fingers tight and shivering as Neil's resulting moan reverberated through his body. He held Neil's head steady as he finally rocked his hips. He pulled back and out, rubbing himself along Neil's lips before thrusting back in. “Will you swallow?” he asked, voice tight as he pushed back his orgasm.

He felt the pull against his fingers as Neil tried to nod. That was all he needed to let go, fucking into Neil's mouth a few more times before shooting down his throat with a groan. He slumped back against the counter, letting his fingers slip free, trailing them down Neil's face instead. He reached the corner of Neil's lips as he was sitting back, catching some fluid that had escaped with his thumb and nudging it back inside.

Neil pulled Andrew's thumb into his mouth and sucked it clean before releasing it. He tilted his head into Andrew's palm, pressing a kiss there with a murmured, “Happy birthday.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “You gave me a blowjob as my birthday present?” he asked, resting his arms on the counter again. He couldn't exactly say he was surprised. It seemed to be the default for every holiday, or morning when Neil was feeling particularly frisky in general.

Neil smiled and settled Andrew's sweats back into place before standing. “One of them.”

Andrew looked Neil over, lingering at his waist and his obvious arousal a moment. “What else?” he asked, looking back up.

“What do you want?”

“Strip.”

Neil tugged his shirt off, tossing it aside without hesitation. His socks followed, and then his sweats, until he was standing naked in the middle of their kitchen.

Andrew took in the sight, looking Neil over in silence just long enough he started to squirm before pushing off the counter. He backed Neil into the fridge, catching Neil's wrists and pinning them at his hips. “If I said I wanted you to stay like this, naked and wanting, for the rest of the day, would you agree to it?”

Neil let out a ragged breath, flexing his wrists against Andrew's unrelenting grip with a soft, desperate moan. “Yes.”

Andrew pressed his lips to Neil's shoulder, dragging his teeth against the flesh. “You might regret it.”

Neil shivered, tilting his head to rest briefly against Andrew's. “Not likely.”

The coffee beeped that it was done and Andrew pulled back, filling himself a mug before moving to the sofa. Neil wasn't far behind, sitting next to him with his own cup.

Andrew propped his feet on the coffee table, turning on the TV and channel surfing. He watched Neil from the corner of his eye, only somewhat surprised when he didn’t try too hard to touch himself. Neil had offered to give up control the moment he put his hands behind his back, and Andrew had taken it the moment he told Neil to strip. He waited for Neil to finish his coffee and set his mug aside before lifting his arm.

Neil took the invitation to press closer, turning enough to face Andrew. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Andrew’s chin with a soft sigh.

Andrew rested his hand against Neil’s hip, letting him settle a moment before tilting his head to find Neil’s lips with his own. He pressed his tongue past them, slowly and methodically kissing Neil utterly and completely senseless. By the time he pulled back, Neil’s lips were swollen and spit-slick, and his eyes only had a thin strip of blue. It was a good look on him.

“On your back,” Andrew murmured.

Neil licked his lips and complied, stretching out with his head in Andrew’s lap. When Andrew asked for his hands, he lifted his arms up over his head, a long moan pushing out of his chest when Andrew pinned them against the arm of the sofa with one hand.

Andrew hummed, raking his eyes over Neil’s body, noting the way his toned muscles bunched and relaxed as he got comfortable. He set his half-empty mug on Neil’s stomach, a silent command and challenge for him to keep still. It earned another, softer moan as Neil stopped shifting.

He turned his attention to Neil’s hands, keeping his wrists together with one hand and using the other to tug his fingers straight. He traced his fingertip along each. A few had scars, but most of the damage to them had been superficial, done to bleed and hurt more than to damage. He switched his hands on Neil’s wrist so he could slide his right hand down Neil’s arm and across his chest.

Neil gasped, starting to arch into the touch, before stopping as the coffee mug shifted. He let out a soft whine instead.

Andrew ignored it, continuing to Neil’s nipple and circling it with his finger. “Don’t spill it,” he murmured, meeting Neil’s glare with an impassive one of his own. He pinched Neil’s nipple, feeling his own arousal returning at the strangled sound of pleasure that earned. He did the same to the other, contenting himself with rubbing and squeezing both nipples between his fingers for a bit. By the time he moved on, Neil was panting and had nearly toppled the mug to the floor half a dozen times.

He picked his mug up, draining the rest of his coffee before setting it aside. He slid his hand over Neil’s stomach where it’d been sitting, rubbing the warm spot it left behind.

Neil shuddered in relief, shifting and pulling his knees up, letting one hit the back of the couch as the other fell to his side. His erection was hard between them, pressed flush to his stomach and covering it in glistening spots of precum. _“Andrew,”_ he moaned, a plea in his voice.

Andrew slid his hand down, tracing his fingertip along the length of Neil’s erection. “I told you you might regret it,” he said, rubbing his thumb against the tip.

Neil arched with a gasp, fighting Andrew’s hold on his wrists before slumping back against him with a ragged breath. “Fuck, _fuck._ Fuck me, Andrew.”

“Even if I fucked you, I wouldn’t let you come,” Andrew replied, enjoying the desperate whimper that earned. He curled his fingers around Neil’s cock, squeezing hard before loosening his grip and stroking him from balls to tip. He kept his movements slow, not enough for Neil to get off, but enough to take some of the edge off and replace it with another.

He watched Neil’s face as he stroked, saw the line of his throat as he swallowed, the dart of his tongue as he licked his lips. Soft pleas of Andrew’s name and begging for Andrew to fuck him spilled past his lips like a mantra. He saw the first hint of frustrated tears and squeezed Neil’s dick again, continuing to stroke until Neil finally stilled, his eyes unfocused, but his breathing steady. “That’s it,” he murmured.

The first time he’d seen Neil slip into this state had been a shock, and recovering from it had been a bitch for them both. Thankfully, a few half-assed Google searches had been enough to find them what they needed to know so they could learn to deal with it.

He gave a few more strokes before swiping his thumb over the head again, gathering the fluid gathered there and lifting it to Neil’s lips.

Neil opened up and sucked, his tongue moving in slow, leisurely swipes.

Andrew pulled his finger free and released Neil’s wrists. He tugged at Neil’s hair, pulling him in to tongue-fuck his mouth when he sat up. Neil's mouth still tasted like black coffee, and Neil was a heavy, pliant weight across his lap. His fingers were curled loose in Andrew’s hair as he returned the kisses as if dazed. He shoved away the mild flash of worry at that; they wouldn’t have gotten to this point if Neil hadn’t wanted it.

He tangled his fingers in Neil’s hair again, forcing his head back so he could get at Neil’s neck, leaving several bite marks and hickeys across his shoulders and chest. When he reached Neil’s nipples, he swiped his tongue over them each in turn before sinking his teeth into one.

Neil jerked with a sharp cry that was almost pain but mostly pleasure, his fingers tightening in Andrew’s hair. “Andrew, Andrew, _Andrew,_ ” he pleaded, trembling and burying his face against Andrew’s shoulder.

Andrew did the same to the other nipple, using his free hand to rub the first between his fingers, until Neil was a choked, gasping mess against him. He finally took pity on him, lifting his head and sliding his fingers out of Neil’s hair. “Get a cock ring and wait for me on the bed.”

Neil whimpered again and took a steadying breath before crawling off Andrew’s lap. He walked on unsteady legs across the room, disappearing down the hall to the bedroom.

Andrew took a slow breath himself and silently counted to fifty before going after. When he stepped into the bedroom, he stopped in the doorway with a soft hum.

Neil was kneeling on the bed, bent over on his hands and knees. Beside him was the silk rope they’d settled on for restraints, set aside as an offering rather than a plea. His knees were spread, a cockring and bottle of lube between them in a clear and blatant Yes.

Andrew closed the door behind him, watching the goosebumps break out on Neil’s flesh at the sound of it clicking shut. He moved across the room, picking up the rope and running it between his fingers. “On your back.”

Neil rolled onto his back, somehow managing not to kick the ring and lube across the bed in his haste.

Andrew picked up the ring and fastened it into place, stroking Neil a few times to give him a taste of what he was in for. When he pulled away, he stripped out of his sweats, letting Neil’s hungry look travel over his body a few moments before motioning him closer. “Open up.”

Neil complied eagerly, returning to all fours in front of Andrew and opening his mouth wide.

Andrew gripped Neil’s hair, holding him steady as he pushed into his hot mouth for the second time in as many hours. He held Neil down on him, just deep enough he could feel it without choking off his air. He closed his eyes, shivering at the way Neil started moaning, just loud enough he could feel it more than hear it.

He opened his eyes and dragged the rope over Neil’s back, flicking it against his side and hips. He wasn’t surprised when the moans grew louder, the faint sparks of discomfort likely turning to pleasure with how aroused Neil was. He held Neil there another minute as his cock filled completely once again. When he slid free, Neil pressed a kiss to the tip of Andrew’s cock and licked his lips.

Andrew motioned Neil to turn and secured his wrists to the headboard. There was a moment when he finished that Neil went completely still. He pressed a steadying hand to Neil’s back as he let him breathe through it. “You’re safe,” he said.

And with that, the tension seeped out of Neil as he let out a shaky breath.

Andrew remained where he was, waiting until Neil nodded to join him on the bed. He flipped the lube open, coating his fingers before rubbing them against Neil’s opening. “How long do you think you can last?” he asked, not bothering to hide his amusement.

Neil whined, pressing back against Andrew’s fingers. He glanced over his shoulder, though Andrew doubt he was seeing much of anything in the state he was in. “Would last all day if I could,” he said, dropping his head between his shoulders as he took a deep breath. “If you let me recover after you fuck me, I probably could.”

Andrew hummed softly as he considered that and pressed a finger into Neil. They were still experimenting with the orgasm denial and edging, but he was starting to get a feel for it. And it was less about the intense release at the end for Neil and more his desire to be in a state of heightened pleasure for longer than just a round of sex.

He leaned over Neil, pressing a second finger into him as he trailed kisses up Neil’s spine. By the time he reached a shoulder and sank his teeth into the flesh, he was working a third in.

Neil whined again, arching beneath Andrew and rocking back into his fingers. “Fuck me.”

Andrew bit Neil’s other shoulder before pulling back. He coated his dick and lined up, stretching out against Neil’s back again as he pushed in. He felt the way Neil’s entire body shuddered as Andrew filled him, a soft keening moan tearing out of Neil’s throat.

“Yes, _yes,_ ” he breathed. _“Andrew.”_

“You really need to work on your patience.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Neil snapped.

Andrew smirked and held still. “Make me.”

Neil shuddered again, jerking at his restrained wrists with a helpless whine.

There was a brief moment Andrew was sure Neil almost said “Please,” but it passed, and Neil slumped in defeat. Andrew pushed up, running his fingers through Neil’s hair before gripping the back of his neck. With his other hand, he tugged Neil’s thighs further apart, and then finally started moving. He didn’t bother starting slow. He gripped Neil’s hip tight and gave Neil exactly what he wanted.

The bed creaked with the force of his thrusts. Neil panted and screamed and thrashed beneath him, begging for more and harder, and yes, yes, _yes,_ until he was an incoherent, sobbing mess.

Andrew continued fucking into him, lasting longer thanks to Neil sucking him off earlier, but he was still only human. When Neil took a shuddering breath and let out a choked off, “Anything, Andrew, anything,” he hit his limit. He buried himself in Neil and came hard, his fingers surely bruising as he shuddered through his orgasm.

He took three deep breaths to recover before pulling out, reaching for Neil’s wrists and giving a sharp tug to free him of the rope. He pushed Neil onto his back before he could collapse, pausing only a moment to take in the way Neil’s hair was plastered to his face with tears and sweat, his bottom lip swollen from where he’d likely been fighting back even more begging. He hummed and pushed Neil’s thighs apart, unfastening the ring and wrapping his hand tight around Neil’s cock.

It only took two strokes before Neil screamed and came, shooting all the way up to his chin. His face twisted with something bordering on pain, hands fisting the sheets as his body arched and shot again, before slowly going limp. His eyes were open, but he wasn’t looking at anything in particular as he gasped for air.

Andrew brushed Neil’s hair off his face before getting up. He found a discarded towel, cleaned them both up, put his sweats back on, and stretched out beside Neil, who’d fallen asleep in those few minutes.

“390 percent,” he murmured, closing his own eyes to get some rest.

He was woken by the soft sound of his name sometime later, cracking his eyes open and instinctively glancing around the room.

“You awake?” Neil asked softly.

Andrew took another moment to process that, knowing that wasn’t what Neil was asking. Coming out of the headspace he went to during those intense sessions came with consequences. Andrew hummed a soft affirmative, lifting his arm as Neil pressed into him and latched on in a way he never did outside of these moments. A few years ago he might have been able to tolerate it, but now he almost welcomed it, in the same way he welcomed the added heat of a furry body beneath the covers in the dead of winter.

Neil let out a slow, shuddery breath against Andrew’s shoulder, slowly relaxing beneath Andrew’s fingers in his hair and along the back of his neck.

Andrew closed his eyes again, keeping up the steady movements of his fingers until Neil recovered. Sometimes it only took minutes, others a few hours. One of the first times, he’d had a jagged, almost skittish look in his eyes for days, as if he expected the open vulnerability and his resulting desire for skin to skin contact would push Andrew away. That was what had finally pushed them into turning to the internet and working out a system for these moments.

Neil’s breathing steadied and his death grip around Andrew’s waist loosened. It wasn’t a guarantee the need wouldn’t return again that night or tomorrow, but the worst had passed. He pressed his lips to Andrew’s neck, lingering there in a warm smile before he pulled back.

Andrew cracked his eyes open again, keeping his fingers in Neil’s hair when he stretched out, still close enough their bodies were pressed against each other. He gave a light tug on the mess of red strands before sliding his palm down Neil’s side. “You said anything.”

Neil raised an eyebrow with a hint of a grin. “I did.”

Andrew nodded. “You’re making dinner.”

Neil snorted softly. “Fine. Do I have to stay naked?”

“Until midnight at least.” Andrew leaned in and silenced whatever retort Neil had with a kiss, doing his best to make sure he was roused up again before he was done. He’d said naked and wanting, after all.


End file.
